


Karaoke - Demigod Style

by safetypin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Karaoke, M/M, old story, percy's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found some songs that I thought would make a good karaoke fic and so here it is.<br/>All songs, characters, and other recognizable things belong to their respective owners, not me.<br/>Set after the Blood of Olympus, Leo came back, but I’m ignoring Solangelo and Caleo right now.<br/>Tiny Annabeth bash, I just never liked her that much<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke - Demigod Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a long time ago and am now just posting for the heck of it.  
> Beware, it's baaadddd

As Percy walked Annabeth back to cabin three he couldn't help but be excited. Today was his nineteenth birthday after all. He knew Annabeth was planning something for him, (why else would she keep him away from his/their cabin?), but he wasn't sure what.

But he was pleasantly surprised at all of his friends jumped out from behind the beds in his cabin yelling "Happy birthday Percy!" Or in Thalia's case 'Kelp Head'. And Nico just muttering a small  
"Buon compleanno Percy." Percy couldn't help but smile as he revived a peck on the cheek from Annabeth, and at the sight of Jason's arm around Piper.

"So seaweed brain, seeing as how you really wanted this at the Christmas party, but that didn't happen, here ya go! Karaoke night!" Annabeth announced.

At this the machine was set up and people began to argue over who would go first.  
"I think Leo should!" Annabeth nominated her friend.

"Ok, ok. Everyone gets to see the Super McShizzle perform!" Leo waved his hands in a 'I surrender' position. He gets up to the computer and a familiar beat begins. Then the clapping starts.

FALL OUT BOY ™  
"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark"

"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark  
So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

{by now they all were laughing, they could see just why this song was chosen.}

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

All the writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just dies  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you’re the antidote to everything except for me, me

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

{they could see the pain in his eyes at this, but they could also see just how much fun he was having, so they simply continued with their rather loud cheers.}

My songs know what you did in the dark  
So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

My songs know what you did in the dark  
(My songs know what you did in the dark)  
So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa."

As he finished he ran off the stage yelling "All 'da ladies luv Leo! Woo!" He smiled brightly and then once clapped on the back walked over to where Nico stood against the wall, halfway in the shadows.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Annabeth who shrugged in response. Simply saying, "I don't know, why are you looking at me?!" At that he shrugged and turned back to his family(well they at least considered each other that.).

"Ok! Who's next!?" He yelled with a smile.

"I will go." Reyna spoke carefully, like she might reevaluate her answer at any time.

"Yay!" Hazel shrieked and Reyna made her way to the computer.

As she walked onto the stage, she slapped the back of Percy's head. Then she leaned over and whispered to him.  
"Congratulations Percy, you have the best wishes of Camp Jupiter, and much of New Rome." Then typed in the song, and retreated to the mic.

FALL OUT BOY LYRICS  
"Centuries"

[Intro:]  
"Du du du du-du du du  
Du du du du du-du du du

[Chorus:]  
Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries

{they laughed knowing that Reyna had meant this to refer to their last battle and mistakes.}

Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong  
The story's all off  
Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
I never meant for you to fix yourself

[Chorus]

And I can't stop 'till the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you  
'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

[Chorus]

[Bridge:]  
We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth

[Chorus]

We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries"

"Reyna! How come you never told us you could sing?!" Jason looked like someone has just told him that Percy could fly. 

"Eh, figured it would ruin the image I suppose." She replied with a shrug.

"Who's next?" Frank shouted.

"I'll go." Annabeth pecked Percy's cheek and made her way to the stage.

FALL OUT BOY LYRICS  
"Immortals"

"They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be.  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame.  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.

{thinking of Reyna's metal dogs, they laughed}

Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.

{Smiling, they cheered her on, all knowing the reason for this song was how Percy turned down immortality for her.}

And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals.

Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday.  
I'm still comparing your past to my future.  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures.

Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,

Immortals,  
And live with me forever now,  
Pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
(Immortals)"

She finished with a bow. Everyone was cracking up, she had been amazing.  
"That was great." Percy whispered in her ear and held her tightly.

"So," Leo urged. "Jason, I know you're dying to get up there." At Jason's bright red flush Leo smirked and helped Piper push him up to the stage.

THE CAB LYRICS  
"Lock Me Up"

"Time to listen to my confession.  
I'm much less than I wanted to be, wanted to be.  
You shine a light on my dark side, but you  
Don't care what you see.  
{at this Jason sent a wink to Piper, assuring the daughter of Aphrodite this was for her.}

[Pre-Chorus 1:]  
Overjoyed. Over you. Overnight.  
But that's what you do.

[Chorus 1:]  
Why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?  
Lock me up with love?  
Chain me to your heart's desire  
I don't want you to stop  
Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough  
Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free  
Lock me up

(Oh, oh. [x3])  
Lock me up.

Criticize.  
You don't analyse me 'cause,  
You can see what I'm trying to be, trying to be.  
I've been lost and I've been blinded by,  
All the things that I've seen.

[Pre-Chorus 2:]  
Overjoyed. Over you. Overnight.  
Girl, that's what you do.

[Chorus 2:]  
So why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?  
Lock me up with love?  
Chain me to your heart's desire  
I don't want you to stop  
Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough  
Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free  
Lock me up

Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh.  
(Why don't ya? [x3] Lock me up.)  
Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh.  
(Why don't ya? [x3] Lock me up.)

[Pre-Chorus 2]

[Chorus 2] "

At the end most made little noises like "aww" or the like. They could see from the look in his eyes that he was singing about his love, Piper.

But not one to keep the attention on himself for too long, he smiles like the evil cat from Alice in Wonderland. He pranced over to his sister, and whispered in her ear.  
At first he receives a murderous look, and then she walks up to the stage.

"You will say nothing of this when I'm done. Are we clear?" Thalia asked in her most intimidating and scary voice. Most of the guys looked like they might wet their pants, Annabeth smirked, and Nico just rolled his eyes, but together they gave some sort of 'all clear' sign.

She took a deep breath and began.

X AMBASSADORS LYRICS  
"Jungle"  
(with Jamie N Commons)

"Yeah  
Yeah

Well it's too long living in the same old lives (yeah)  
I feel too cold to live, too young to die (yeah)  
Will you walk the line, like it's there to choose (yeah)  
Just forget the wit, it's the best to use

Oh, Lord  
I said, "Oh, Lord"  
I said, "Oh, Lord"

Won't you follow me into the jungle (yeah)  
Ain't no god on my streets in the heart of the jungle (oh, Lord child)  
Won't you follow me into the jungle (yeah)  
Ain't no god on these streets in the heart of the jungle (oh, Lord child)  
Won't you follow me into the jungle

I lost my mind, in the city of lights (yeah)  
In the backstreets buildings and the neon lights (yeah)  
When I heard the thunder, I could feel the rain (yeah)  
It's the same to me, just a different name

Oh, Lord  
I said, "Oh, Lord"  
I said, "Oh, Lord"

Won't you follow me into the jungle (yeah)  
Ain't no god on my streets in the heart of the jungle (oh, Lord child)  
Won't you follow me into the jungle (yeah)  
Ain't no god on these streets in the heart of the jungle (oh, Lord child)  
Won't you follow me into the jungle

Oh  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh, Lord  
I said, "Oh, Lord"  
I said, "Oh, Lord"  
I said, "Oh, Lord child"

Won't you follow me into the jungle (yeah)  
Ain't no god on my streets in the heart of the jungle (oh, Lord child)  
Won't you follow me into the jungle (yeah)  
Ain't no god on these streets in the heart of the jungle (oh, Lord child)  
Won't you follow me into the jungle"

And so the ear-abusing song ended, everyone looking rather shocked at Thalia's great voice. Well, except for Nico, how strange…  
Thalia managed to make even her bow sarcastic and then walk over to Percy.  
"Kind thoughts are sent from my fellow Hunters, and Lady Artemis herself." And with that she retreated to a chair.

"Ok, Annabeth, Reyna, Thalia, Blond Superman, and I, The Super McShizzle Supreme, have gone." Leo rattled off, oblivious to Jason's discomfort with the nickname.  
"So, now Grover, Frank, Hazel, Beauty Queen, The Birthday Boy, or Death Breath can go!" He chattered away, unaware of the fact that Nico was whispering something under his breath.

Leo did notice something was off however, when around him the temperature dropped almost fifteen degrees. And then Juelz-Albert, Nico's personal zombie chauffeur, tapped him on the shoulder. Leo spun around to see him holding a tennis racquet. Quite menacingly. Leo screamed like a little boy, and promptly hid behind Jason, knowing Nico wouldn't hurt the blond Superman.

"Ok, ok, I'll go." Piper volunteered. With a quick, loving kiss, to Jason, she hurriedly typed in her chosen song and stood at the ready to sing.

AVICII  
"Wake Me Up"

"Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start

{at the look she was giving Jason, it was pretty clear that Piper meant this song as a message for him.}

They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me

[2x]  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize

[2x]  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)"

They all cheered as Piper dashed from the stage and into Jason's arms.  
"Awww! Little bros in love!" Thalia cooed. Jason shot her a glare, only to have her laugh more.

"Ok Cupcakes," Piper joked, "Who's next?"

"Frank is!" Hazel decided for her poor boyfriend. He looked at her in bewilderment, only for her to tell him to do the silliest song he could think of.

So he stood at the mic, awaiting the music.

IDINA MENZEL LYRICS  
"Let It Go"

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.

{at Frank's ridiculous flapping-arm motion, no one could resist the tempting laughter anymore. Laughter that continues through the whole annoying feat.}

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!"

"Yay!" Hazel shrieked and flew into her boyfriend's arms. An unseen Nico, well apart from an all seeing Leo that he stood by, rolled his eyes, exasperated by his little sister's love for PDA. Leo chuckled at the son of Hades' face and couldn't help but think that Nico looked cute when annoyed. Wait what?! Well it was proving to be true...

"Okay folks, I think it's only fair that because Hazel made Frank go, she herself should too." Percy declared. Hazel just shrugged and kissed Frank for good measure. Then she headed up to the mic.

THE FRAY LYRICS  
"You Found Me"

"[Verse 1]  
I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything".

[Verse 2]  
Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad

[Chorus 1]  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

{by now they knew she was talking about Frank, who she truly loved.}

[Verse 3]  
In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me

[Chorus 2]  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

[Bridge]  
Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all I want

[Chorus 3 and outro]  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me"

"Aww, Hazel, that's really sweet. And you have a great voice!" Piper rambled as Hazel turned a light pink and snuggled up to Frank.

"Grover! I think it's time for our favorite satyr to get his karaoke on!" Percy shouted above the loud chatter provided by all of his friends.

"Fine..." Grover grumbles as he walked to the mic.

PANIC! AT THE DISCO LYRICS  
"Nine In The Afternoon"

"Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good

Pickin’ up things we shouldn’t read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It’s just the end of the world

{At this they all laughed, thinking of how many times they had faced the end of the world together.}

Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can

Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

And your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good

Back to the street  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
Do you know what I mean?

Back to the place  
Where we used to say  
Man it feels good to feel this way  
Now I know what I mean

Back to the street, back to the place,  
Back to the room where it all began, hey  
Back to the room where it all began  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon[x3]"

At that they all cheered at Grover's goofy rendition of the silly song.

"Let's see, I think it's time for the birthday boy to sing, don't you?" Grover raised an eyebrow, staring straight at his old friend.

"Well if you insist..." Percy gave Annabeth a kiss and made his way to the front of the crowd.

THE SCRIPT LYRICS  
"Hall Of Fame"  
(feat. Will.I.Am)

"Yeah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You can beat the world  
You can beat the war  
You can talk to God, go banging on his door

{many smiled, remembering how Percy had dealt with their godly parents years before.}

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile

You can be the hero  
You can get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

{knowing how Percy himself was considered such a role model himself, that he knew this was such a perfect message.}

Yeah, do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day...

When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion  
On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers  
(Yeah)

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(Be a champion)  
You could be the greatest  
(Be a champion)  
You can be the best  
(Be a champion)  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

(Be a champion)  
You could beat the world  
(Be a champion)  
You could beat the war  
(Be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(Be a champion)  
You can throw your hands up  
(Be a champion)  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
(Be a champion)  
You can move a mountain  
(Be a champion)  
You can break rocks

(Be a champion)  
You can be a master  
(Be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck  
(Be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself  
(Be a champion)

Standing in the hall of fame"

Everyone cheered loudly as Percy gave a bow and retreated back towards Annabeth. Then suddenly Leo apparently burst into flames by the flash of light behind them.

"Wait everyone! We still have one last contestant!" Leo shouts to the group.

"Wait who?" Annabeth asks, rather dumbly for a daughter of Athena.  
Reyna muttered something under her breath before putting on an exaggerated smile.

"Why it's Nico, of course." Her voice was bitter, her stare cold and focused. Reyna looked more than annoyed; she looked positively PO'd.

"Right, sorry Nico." Annabeth put on a cheery face and turned back to Percy, hands on his chest.

"So Nico, are you going to sing...?" Percy pleaded with the younger boy, looking positively irresistible.

Nico simply glared, and walked forward to the stage.  
He typed in his song, walked to the mic, and tapped his cheats in time with the new rhythm. His eyes slid shut, only to open as he began.

PANIC! AT THE DISCO LYRICS  
"This Is Gospel"

"This is gospel for the fallen ones  
Locked away in permanent slumber  
Assembling their philosophies  
From pieces of broken memories

{most looked shocked at Nico's choice, it sounded like he was speaking about the very souls his father owned.}

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [2x]  
Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
But they haven’t seen the best of us yet

If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
‘Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart

{then it hit the few that knew; Bianca. This song, to him, was about his long lost sister, one he had loved with all of his heart. Jason, knowing more than most about the son of Hades, also realized that he had chosen this to try to prove to himself he had let go of so much of the hurt that had so long plagued him.}

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [2x]

This is gospel for the vagabonds,  
Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards  
Confessing their apostasies  
Led away by imperfect impostors

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [2x]

Don’t try to sleep through the end of the world  
And bury me alive  
'Cause I won’t give up without a fight

If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
‘Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh, the fear of falling apart  
Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart

[4x]  
(Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart)  
The fear of falling apart"

Silent tears ran down the pale face as Nico stepped back into his corner. But now, Leo followed, as if he was truly worried for the most common target of his jokes.

But what surprised the group more was how Leo pulled the equally short teen into his arms. And then kissed him softly. And here's what surprised them most; Nico kissed back.


End file.
